Number One Fanatics
'Number One Fanatics '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Splendid is seen at a convention center signing autographs. After Binky leaves with a signed comic book, Racky eagerly comes toward his desk to sign a novel. However, Kibble shoves her out of the way and hopes Splendid will sign his bucket. Racky gets up in front of him. As the two fans begin to argue, Splendid decides to take his lunch break. Splendid arrives at a nearby table just outside and proceeds to eat a sandwich. But before he could do so, he hears a cry for help. He spots Racky stuck high in a tree and immediately flies to her rescue. As he lets her on the ground, however, somebody else cries for help, leading Splendid to drop Racky and go for the save. Kibble is seen standing in water, acting as if he is drowning. Splendid swoops down and lifts him off. Exhausted, Splendid returns to eat his lunch. But Racky calls for help again. This time, she is tied down to a railroad with a steam engine coming towards her. Splendid stands in front of Racky and holds out his hand. The train hits him and is sent flying off the track. Howdy is shown wandering the desert, when the train crushes him and slides across the ground. The surviving conductor, Lumpy, stumbles in front of the engine's chimney, just in time to be burnt by the steam. Returning to his table once more, Splendid looks around to ensure nobody else needs help. Alas, just before he could take a bite, Kibble calls out. Kibble appears trapped on top of a burning building, with a firetruck and a group of spectators consisting of Showers, Bass and Echoes nearby. Splendid fills his cheeks with large amounts of water from the firetruck and douses the whole building rather than just the roof. Disco Bear is seen dancing in his room, when the blast of water kills him. Splendid now demands Kibble to jump, forming a parachute with his patagiums to catch him. But once Kibble leaps off the roof, Racky is in need yet again. She is stranded on an escalator. Handy manages to fix it, only to make things worse when Racky's scarf gets sucked in. Splendid is on his way to save her but forgets Kibble. Kibble is forced into his bucket after landing on the concrete. Also Racky gets completely pulled into the escalator and comes back out as a mangled mess. Splendid comes up with a way to help them both, but first goes back to finish his lunch. Later, Splendid miraculously revives Racky and Kibble, albeit by conjoining them. He gives them both a signed action figure. Unfortunately, Racky and Kibble tug over it and end up tearing their body in half. Splendid facepalms. Deaths #Howdy is crushed by a steam engine. #Lumpy is burnt by the engine's steam. #Disco Bear is broken to pieces by the blast of water. #Racky and Kibble die when their conjoined body tears. Trivia *This episode stands alone from LOD's Still Alive package, acting as a prelude. It was originally considered to be part of Still Alive, but Merry Crisp-moose took its place. *Racky and Kibble's death is identical to Handy and Petunia's death in I Nub You. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes